(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a display device with reduced power consumption and a driving method thereof.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A display device may be used in computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, etc. As an example, the display device may be a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device, etc.
The display device may include a graphics processing unit (GPU), a display panel, and a signal controller. The graphics processing unit transmits image data of a screen to be displayed on the display panel to the signal controller, and the signal controller generates a control signal for driving the display panel to transmit the control signal together with the image data to the display panel, thereby driving the display device.
Images displayed on the display panel may be classified as one of a still image and a motion picture. The display panel may display several frames per second. When the image data included in the frames are the same, the still image is displayed. Further, when the image data included in the frames are different, the motion picture is displayed.
The signal controller uses power each time it receives the same image data from the graphics processing unit. However, since this data is redundant, power is not being efficiently used.